Wedding Dress
by Joezette
Summary: Song Fic love triangle antara Souji x Naoto x Kanji,mind to read it?


Kali ini saya akan membuat SongFic tentang Kanji x Naoto x Souji –love triangle gitu lowh- *dilempar telur busuk* ,Lagu ini saya ambil dari Taeyang-Wedding Dress ,saya mendengar lagunya dan ternyata bagus,yang saya tulis ini adalah translate bahasa Inggrisnya,sedangkan yang asli adalah bahasa Korea..Bila anda berminat bisa download lagunya di website-website yang tersedia,so let's begin *ditampol*

dan....ugh...sebelumnya saya sudah mem-publish fic ini....tetapi kalimatnya terpotong-potong,jadi saya publishkan lagi...maaf bagi yang udah membaca dan ada yang sudah me-review 1,tetapi saya belom membacanya dan langsung menghapus fic ini,maafkan saya,bersediakah anda mereview sekali lagi? *puppy begging* ,dan bagi readers yang belum membaca....maaf bila ada kalimat yang kepotong-potong....ga tau kenapa gitu...sudah ada 10x an saya mengupload ulang fic ini tapi ga berhasil...maap ...met mbaca xD!

**Disclaimer: ampun....saya cape nulis disclaimer...Souji,Naoto,Kanji....semuanya milik ATLUS,lagu Wedding Dress milik Taeyang ....gereja Inaba punya saya....**

* * *

_I would argue  
_

_Then you would cry  
_

_As you're struggling, I would only get stronger  
_

_My heartaches behind these shadows  
_

_My face brightens up as I see your smile  
_

_I worry that you might notice my feelings  
_

_And I get scared that the gap between us would widen  
_

_I hold my breath  
_

_Then I bite my lips  
_

_Then I pray that she would leave his side_.

Pagi itu terasa sangat menyiksa,ia berharap pagi ini tak akan pernah orang yang paling ia cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain.... bukan kemarin ia berlatih menjadi _Bestman_ dan pianis untuk suatu menjalani latihan piano itu dengan terpaksa—karena Naoto yang memintanya.

Berkali-kali ia berlatih lagu yang menjadi pertanda pengikatan janji suci selamanya antara dua insan yang saling mencintai,tapi ia tidak bisa—bukan karena ia tidak berbakat bermain piano dan sebagainya,tapi karena lagu yang akan ia mainkan nanti adalah tanda pemisah antara dirinya dan orang yang paling dia cintai..

_Baby, please don't hold those hands  
_

_Cuz you should be my lady  
_

_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time._

Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mulai mandi dengan air hangat dan setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya,ia berpakaian formal ,ia tidak suka harus berpakaian formal...terlalu ribet dan ia harus memakai baju _Bestman _yang di rangkap-rangkap pada hari yang sangat panas itu.

Dia melihat jam dan sadar harus segera berangkat dari rumahnya ke tempat yang menurutnya hari itu adalah neraka bagi dirinya—Inaba Memorial Church .Dengan malas-malasan ia berpamitan pada ma-san nya dan mulai berangkat ke menyengat seluruh tubuhnya,ia merasa lelah dan capek,tapi semua itu tak sebanding dengan pilu yang terasa dihatinya.

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
_

_I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

Sesampainya ia di depan Inaba Memorial Church,ia melihat teman-teman terbaiknya sedang beranda dengan riang menyapa mereka ,Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko,Rise,Teddie...ia tidak melihat Naoto dan Souji di sana dan berpikir '_Ah....sudah pasti mereka tidak kelihatan...mereka pasti sedang bersiap-siap...' _.Yang lain bercanda dan Kanji hanya diam saja

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka berdua bakal menikah siang ini,padahal kan mereka kalau sedang kencan terlihat seperti gay saja " kata Yosuke kepada yang lainnya. " Yeah,siapa sangka Naoto-kun akan mendapatkan hati senpai,Rise jadi kaget....padahal Rise cantik begini " kata Rise sambil mengedip genit dan reaksi yang lain muntah-muntah ga jelas

" Huuh,kalian kok gitu siihh....eh!Kanji-kun,kenapa kamu diem aja daritadi?? " tanya Rise ketika ia melihat Kanji diem aja daritadi "Kamu tegang ya bakal mainin piano di depan banyak orang?sante aja lagi! " tebak Teddie yang sotoy *dicakar Teddie* "Eh...ngga apa-apa....umm....gua masuk dulu yah,mau siap-siap "

Kanji langsung pergi dari tempat itu,bukan karena ia harus bersiap-siap untuk bermain piano—sebenarnya ia malah ingin menghindari hal itu,ia meninggalkan temna-temannya karena tidak nyaman berada disana,menggosipkan pernikahan Naoto dan Souji....kupingnya serasa panas mendengar hal itu.

_You, who never understood my feelings  
_

_Because of that, I ended up despising you  
_

_Then I wished a misfortune upon you  
_

_But now, my eyes are dry_

Ia langsung menuju ke ruang persiapan,ia ingin melihat Naoto dalam balutan baju ia melihat Naoto,ia langsung tersenyum yang sadar ia diperhatikan langsung menoleh dan menemukan Kanji berdiri di luar ruang membalas senyuman Kanji dan menghampirinya .

" Kanji-kun,terima kasih hari ini kau mau datang dan bermain piano untukku " kata Naoto sesampainya ia di tempat Kanji ."Eh..itu tidak jadi masalah,dan emm....kau cantik sekali " Kanji blushing melihat Naoto yang begitu cantik dalam balutan _Wedding Dress_ .

"Terima kasih,Kanji-kun..kau juga keren dalam baju _Bestman _itu " Naoto membalas pujian Kanji,tak lama kemudian Souji datang menghampiri Naoto dan Kanji,Souji berpakaian pengantin lelaki. "Naoto,jangan ngeloyor gitu aja donk...kan kamu belum selesai siap-siap...eh? Kanji,kau datang juga..terima kasih sudah mau datang " Souji kaget melihat Kanji disini,ia kira Kanji tidak akan mau datang—apalagi menjadi _Bestman_ dalam pernikahannya,karena Kanji juga sangat mencintai Naoto. "Yo senpai,kau terlihat keren hari ini" Puji Kanji dan memaksakan senyumnya untuk Souji.

" Thanks,eh Naoto selesaiin dulu persiapannya yah,jangan jalan-jalan dulu,entar mukamu yang udah cantik ini make-upnya luntur loh" Goda Souji sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naoto . "Ih,apaan Kanji-kun,aku selesaiin dulu make-up ga penting ini,nanti kita ketemu lagi ya " Naoto dan Souji lalu kembali ke ruang persiapan,meninggalkan Kanji yang sakit hati.

_I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone  
_

_Every night, I would look back and think  
_

_If I already knew the results  
_

_Then I close my eyes  
_

_Then I dream an endless dream  
_

_Then I pray she would leave his side._

Tak lama kemudian,acara pernikahan akan segera dimulai,para hadirin mulai memenuhi bangku-bangku di gereja .Terlihat Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko,Rise,Teddie,Dojima,Nanako,Orang tua Souji dan Yakushiji menduduki bangku-bangku paling tua Naoto sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan,maka dari itu ia diwakilkan oleh kakeknya.

Kanji mulai memainkan lagu-lagu yang biasa dalam upacara pernikahan ,sementara itu Naoto dan kakeknya mulai berjalan menuju altar tempat Souji menunggu mempelai sampai di altar,Naoto memberi isyarat pada Kanji untuk memainkan lagu melirik Naoto dengan tatapan tersiksa,ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naoto tidak menyadari perasaannya.

Kanji pun mulai melantuntan lagu pernikahan dengan indah yang dapat membuat para hadirin terpana,karena lagu itu sangat memanjakan tidak untuk Kanji,lagu itu bagaikan nyanyian neraka baginya.

_Baby, please don't hold those hands  
_

_Cuz you should be my lady  
_

_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time_

Souji sadar bahwa Kanji melantuntan lagu itu karena terpaksa,Souji melihatnya memandang Naoto dengan tatapan pedih. _'Kanji....terima kasih kau mau menjadi temanku selama ini,kaulah kouhai-ku yang paling baik...kau bahkan mau menghadiri pernikahan ini...aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku dan juga Naoto....'_ . Pendeta mulai membacakan janji saling setia kepada pasangan itu. Dan setelah mereka saling mengucapkan sumpah setia,merekapun resmi menjadi suami istri.

_~Flashback~_

"_Naoto,tunggu dulu!" sahut Kanji yang sudah menanti Naoto keluar dari ruang persiapan. "Ada apa,Kanji-kun?" Naoto bingung dengan sikap Kanji yang tidak biasa ini. "Uhm...boleh aku....menciummu untuk yang pertama....dan..yang terakhir..? " pinta terkejut dengan pengakuan Kanji dan hanya mengangguk,menandakan ia setuju._

_Kanji mulai menundukan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naoto,setelah itu ia memeluk Naoto dan menjauh. "Terima kasih ,Naoto...walau bukan aku yang akan membahagiakanmu...tapi aku berharap kamu dapat menemukan kebahagiaan itu dengan Senpai..." Naoto tersenyum dan Kanji hendak meninggalkan Naoto untuk bersiap-siap,tapi ia dihentikan oleh suara Naoto. "Terima kasih banyak..Kanji-kun...aku tidak bisa membalas seluruh budi baikmu..." Kanji menoleh sebentar dan meneruskan berjalan ke meja Piano._

_~End of Flashback~_

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
_

_I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore  
_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

Souji dan Naoto dihampiri oleh teman-teman dan keluarganya,berebutan untuk mengucapkan hanya bisa melihat kedua orang yang berbahagia itu dari jauh,ia menyesal karena terlambat menyatakan perasaannya pada Naoto . _'Hh...penyesalan selalu datang terlambat...'_

_~Flashback~_

_3 bulan yang lalu......_

_Dentuman musik terdengar dimana-mana,suasana meriah berlangsung di Club Escapade . "Hahahaha,akhirnya Souji-senpai pulang ke Inaba ya,setelah 3 tahun lamanya..." kata Rise pada Naoto. "Yah....tapi kenapa kita liburan ke Port Island? " Naoto bingung dan Rise hanya menaikan bahunya . "Ga tau...katanya Souji-senpai diaada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan" Rise menginformasikan hal tersebut ke Naoto. _

"_Oohh....kenapa ga di In—eh??" belum selesai Naoto ngomong Kanji sudah menarik Naoto ke tempat sepi,Naoto hanya menuruti apa kata mereka di tempat yang jarang kelihatan orang,Kanji mau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belum sempat Kanji bicara apa-apa ,tiba-tiba Souji datang dan menyematkan sesuatu di jari manis Naoto,yang ternyata adalah cincin langsung menarik Naoto pergi dari sana,meninggalkan Kanji sendirian._

_~End of Flasback~_

_By all means, be happy with him  
_

_So I can move on  
_

_Please erase me out of your heart  
_

_Although I tried my best but, no oh~_

Sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi cincin yang telah ia beli dulu untuk melamar Naoto,tapi sekarang sudah terlambat....ia sudah menjadi milik Senpai-nya,Kanji berlari keluar gereja dan pergi ke tempat yang paling tinggi di melihat cincin itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan melempar benda itu jauh-jauh...membuang bukti cintanya untuk Naoto....ia hanya bisa berharap untuk kebahagiaan Naoto....

_I've been living the lies for too long  
_

_Yet, she would look at me and smile._

Setelah saya baca ulang fic ini......Jijay abis !!! terlalu gaje,abal,cacad,dan hinaan lainnya,bayangin dah...Kanji bisa main piano????OMG,WTF,WTH,SH-- *dibungkem pake buntelan kain kafan* mimpi apa gw semalem..njadiin Kanji seorang pianis..........saya buru-buru ngerjain fic ini....hanya 2 jam....setelah ini saya bakal langsung hibernasi....disini diceritain perasaan Kanji yang ga kesampean ke Naoto sampe-sampe Naoto udah keburu nikah ama Souji,bertepuk sebelah tangan gitu deh.......download lagunya!keren cui!apalagi dance-nya,wuaaah...bikin saya cengo di depan laptop!!Taeyang nya ganteng pula! *digebuk readers* Bila anda ga keberatan,maukah menekan tombol yang ijo-ijo dibawah ini dan memberi secuil review untuk fic cacad ini? *digiles Traktor*


End file.
